Wings of Fire: Red vs Red and Blue vs Blue (ON HIATUS)
by notafreelancer1
Summary: The Jade Mountain Prophecy is over. Darkstalker has been defeated and Jade Mountain Academy is ready to move on. But when a few meteors arrive in Pyrrhia, the Jade Winglet and Dragonets of Destiny will have to deal with another problem: the Reds and the Blues. (AU, where Qibli and Winter come back to school and Peril is the Jade Winglet SkyWing. Takes place after Season 10 of RvB.)


**Hey guys,**

**So you might be thinking? Why cross over RvB and Wings of Fire? Well, I have been thinking about it and it would be funny to have the Reds and Blues in Pyrrhia, not as soldiers but as dragons. If you want to know what the dragons will be like, here are the characters:**

* * *

Name: Church (a.k.a. Epsilon)  
Tribe: IceWings  
Looks: Blue body that looks almost white, white underbelly, white claws and dark blue eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: A.I abillites - can pass through any objects, jump into other bodies with the original body remaining frozen in place, can experience time 205 times slower than others

Name: Carolina  
Tribe: IceWings  
Looks: Aqua body that nearly looks white, yellow-white claws and black eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Freelancer equipment abilities - can run two times faster than SkyWing flight speed, change color to match surrounds (Adaptive Camouflage), burst fire rounds (shoot fire like firing (pun not intended) a burst rifle)

Name: Washington  
Tribe: NightWings  
Looks: Dark gray NightWing, medium-gray underbelly, with yellow stars instead of white, gray claws and gray eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Freelancer equipment abilities - can emit an EMP to freeze enemies in place

Name: Tucker  
Tribe: SeaWings  
Looks: Aqua SeaWing with dark-turquoise underbelly, dark-turqouise claws and orange-yellow eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Energy claws - claws can change into matter of energy swords, able to cut through almost anything

Name: Caboose  
Tribe: SeaWings  
Looks: Dark-blue SeaWing with light-blue underbelly, bright blue claws and innocent blue eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Incredible strength and durability - can hold off tens of dragons at once, tough enough to survive fire and a boulder crashing on top of him

Name: Sarge  
Tribe: SkyWings  
Looks: Deep red SkyWing with dark-red underbelly, dark-red claws and golden-yellow eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Shotgun fire-breath - whenever he wants to, Sarge can breath a blast of fire as though he is shooting a shotgun; can still breath regular fire

Name: Simmons  
Tribe: SkyWings  
Looks: Maroon SkyWing with dark-red underbelly, dark-maroon claws and golden-yellow eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: High IQ and eyes like scopes (can "zoom in" on targets and see from afar)

Name: Grif  
Tribe: SandWings  
Looks: Fat orange-yellow SandWing with dark-yellow underbelly, dark-orange claws and gray eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Good at wrestling (deceptively heavy), bullet fire (breathes fire like bullets from a fully automatic rifle)

Name: Donut  
Tribe: RainWings  
Looks: Pink RainWing with light-pink underbelly, dark-pink claws and maroon eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Grenadier skills (can throw things really far), grenade fire (sticky and regular grenade style), unbelievable luck (can survive the worst punishments and killing methods by sheer luck)

Name: Doc  
Tribe: RainWings  
Looks: Purple RainWing with dark-purple underbelly, dark-purple claws and purple (nearly black) eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Healing power (can heal people with one touch)

Name: Lopez  
Tribe: MudWings  
Looks: Brown MudWing with darker brown underbelly, dark-brown claws and dark-brown eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Higher IQ than Simmons, Spanish speaking, limb control (can move limbs even when decapitated)

Name: Kaikaina (a.k.a. Sister)  
Tribe: SandWings  
Looks: Bright-yellow SandWing with golden yellow underbelly, dark-gold claws and dark-brown eyes  
Special Powers or Abilities: Good management skills, athletic ability

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. I'm hoping this can be a good story full of laughs and humor. If not, well, that's fine.**


End file.
